


Misunderstanding

by Tangalata



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, My First Fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangalata/pseuds/Tangalata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Greg the only one not reading fanfiction?<br/>My first fanwork, be gental :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

Greg was tied to a metal chair, in a small underground interogation room. 

"I DIDN'T TOUCH SHERLOCK! MYC! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" he shouted at the one way mirror.

He didn't knew exactly how he got there, being unconscious for most of the way, but he did know why. 

"MYCROFT! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU!"

It started with the looks, when he got to work that morning.  
People would stare at him and look away when they noticed he noticed. He finally realized when Sally sneered at him " _really, the freak_?"

"MYCROFT HOLMES! Fucking fanwork day" he muttered under his breath.


End file.
